


Isn't It Funny How It Hurts?

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [7]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom smells like Brian and Vince can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Funny How It Hurts?

Vince watched them from the corner of the room, watched them laugh, smile, exchange glances ever so often. He felt the anger and the jealousy boil in his blood and he closed his eyes, trying to regain his composer before storming out of the house, leaving everyone staring at the front door he had slammed. The shriek of tires on concrete echoed in the sudden silence.

"What's wrong with V?" Leon asked, turning to look at Dom.

Dom shrugged, feeling confused and helpless as he took a swig of his Corona. 

Mia glared at him from her spot on the recliner.

"What?" He snapped at her, not meaning too, but there it was.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's there to get? Vince is just throwing a hissy fit." Dom tried to play it off like he didn't care, but everyone could see that he was worried.

Mia shook her head and refused to say more, turning her attention to the movie on the TV screen and ignoring Dom, something she hadn't done since they were kids.

Hours later, after the movie was long over, beer bottles thrown away, popcorn kernels popped into mouths and swept under the couch, Vince came home. 

He had driven fast and recklessly, almost getting stopped by the police several times, but he knew how to avoid them. He parked in the driveway behind Leon's car and rested his head on the steering wheel, feeling tears sting his eyes. 

He sighed and got out of his car, walking up to the front door and letting himself in. He blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. 

He walked into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light on, he knows this place like the back of his hand, and snags a beer from the fridge. The light is turned on and he freezes, beer halfway to his mouth. He hopes it's just Mia or Jesse or Leon, or hell even Brian or Letty, but he knows he's not that lucky and knows it's Dom.

"Where were you?" Dom asks, leaning against the table.

"Out." Vince replies, taking a drink.

"Why?" Dom takes a seat at the table.

"'Cause I felt like a drive, that okay with you?" It comes out more defensively than he wanted, but he can't help it. Being around Dom these days has him on edge and he can't explain why.

"Calm down. Why are you acting like this?" Dom cocks his head at him, trying to read him.

"Because you obviously don't need me around anymore." That wasn't what he meant to say, but there it is, hanging in the air between them.

"What?" Dom blinks, confused.

"You're replacing me with him, man." Vince makes a vague gesture towards the stair and finishes off his drink, tossing the bottle in the trash.

"V, do you really think that he could take your place? No one could and I wouldn't let them try. You should know better than that." Dom stands behind him, willing him to turn around.

"Promise?" Vince hates the way he sounds, broken and lost.

"Yeah. I promise." Dom says.

He turns around and Dom's arms are around him and he's leaning into the embrace. As he stands there, he realizes that Dom smells like Brian and he can't stand it. He pulls away, mutters some excuse about going to bed and walks away.

His heart aches and his eyes burn and he knows, knows who's bed Dom will be in tonight.

But Vince will never say a word of discontent ever again. It's better to ignore his heart anyway. After all, he's not lost, he's just alone.


End file.
